Wrath State
|manga debut = |anime debut = |movie debut = Movie 20 |ova debut = |game debut = Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle |type =Ability |subtype = |group =lssj |class =Supplementary |range =User |parent =Great Monkey Transformation |related =* Super Saiyan 4 * Super Saiyan (A-type) |derived =*Angry Force *Planet Crusher *Saiyan Blaster * Super Broly * Super Saiyan Full Power |tools = |users =* Broly }} The is a transformation unique to the Saiyan Broly. Despite lacking a tail, Broly is able to use the power of the Great Monkey Transformation in his human form by tapping into this transformation when he loses control of his anger. Appearance There seem to be two stages to this transformation. In the first, Broly's eyes change color and became a putrid yellow. He also gains a green outline around himself. In the second stage, Broly becomes much larger. His hair raises, similarly to a Super Saiyan, but remains black and his eyes become a vibrant golden color. He also gains a similarly vibrant green aura. Attributes This transformation was apparently obtained by Broly after losing his tail. He somehow learned to tap into the power of the Great Monkey in his human form, allowing him to utilize the increased power without sacrificing his speed in the process.Dragon Ball Super: Broly With only the first stage of this transformation activated, Broly was able to take a direct punch to the face from Super Saiyan God Vegeta without even flinching. He later faced off against Son Gokū, proving himself more than a match for the other Saiyan's normal, Super Saiyan, and Super Saiyan God transformations. After Gokū transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, the two Saiyans were able to fight evenly. Variations Broly can combine this transformation with the Super Saiyan form to produce two hybrid states. Super Broly By combining the wrath state with the traditional Super Saiyan transformation, Broly can achieve a level known as and is able to reach levels of power beyond that of both Super Saiyan Blue and Golden Freeza. Super Saiyan Full Power By taking his power to its absolute limits, Broly is able to obtain a state similar to Kale from the sixth universe. This form is his own and his power surpasses Beerus but is weaker than Gogeta.Dragon Ball Super Movie: Broly – Dub Trailer Trivia * Like Super Broly, this transformation shares traits with the anime-only Super Saiyan 4 transformation from Dragon Ball GT. Namely, it is the Great Monkey's power in human form. It also has the same golden eyes as Gokū's Super Saiyan 4 form. * Gokū achieves a similar feat to this transformation during his battle against Piccolo Daimaō. Indicated by the silhouette behind him, he uses the Great Monkey's power to punch through the evil Nameccian. ** In Dragon Ball Legends, the ancient Saiyan Shallot achieves a similar state as well, despite possessing a tail. His aura is backed by the silhouette of a Giant Monkey, much like Gokū, and his eyes are dyed red, like Broly's golden eyes. Notes and references Category:Super Saiyan Transformations